Talk:Ben 10: Race Against Time/@comment-197.83.206.124-20180327190100
Spider-Armor 10: Race Against Time Spider-Armor: What's the point of having the Omnitrix if I can't use it? Darth-Anakin: So you thing they will like you better if they knew. Spider-Armor: Well...yeah. Darth-Anakin: Well you might be right. Blossom Utonium: (when Spider-Armor is about to go alien) Spider-Armor! What are you doing?! Put that away. You know that trick isn't ready yet. Spider-Armor: Wait, trick? Blossom Utonium: Sure, for our magic act. You know, the one that we perfomed all over the country this summer? Heh. What he do without me to remind him? Bellwood Sassy #1: You two are magicians? Blossom Utonium: Oh, yeah, we're famous. When people hear that the, uh, Amazing Blosster and her assistant are performing, they're gonna pack this place. Spider-Armor: Assistant? Blossom Utonium: Work with me, my love. Bellwood Sassy #2: Well, we don't have a magic act. Blossom Utonium: You do now. Better keep practicing. (she and Spider-Armor walk away) Spider-Armor: Since when do WE have an act? Blossom Utonium: Since about ten seconds ago. Spider-Armor: (sarcastically) Great. I just LOVE being a teenaged kid. Percy Jackson: Watch this, okay? (shoots a spitball at one of the girls) Spider-Armor (as Jury Rigg): Hey! Girl: That is so immature! Spider-Armor (as Jury Rigg): (quietly) Joker-Batman and Percy Jackson are gonna get theirs! (looking around the area) Pastry projectiles. Meat-filled torpedoes. Stain the clothes; dirty faces. Awesome! (laughs evily) Hiyah! Spider-Armor: (while Blossom is minding her own business): Boo! Blossom Utonium: Whoa! Spider-Armor, for goodness’ sake! Spider-Armor: (laughs): You totally just screamed like a girl. Blossom Utonium: (grabbing a pillow and pushing Spider-Armor with it): 'Cause I am a girl. Spider-Armor: (falling) Aah! (thud) Ungh! Blossom Utonium: You totally just screamed like a maniac. Spider-Armor: Why didn't you tell us? Darth-Anakin: Take us to the Hands. Spider-Armor: The Hands? You mean it's here? (the Plumbers, Darth-Anakin, Spider-Armor, and Blossom Utonium are taken to the basement of the Hardware Store) THIS has been under Bellwood the WHOLE time? Blossom Utonium (sarcastically): No, they just put it in last week. Blossom Utonium (while under attack from Mysterio): Don't just stand there; go hero! Spider-Armor: (sarcastically): Sure, NOW you want me to! Spider-Armir: (after Mysterio traps him the ally) Help! Somebody, help! (he begins messing with the Omnitrix again, but it still doesn’t work) This thing! Mysterio: No one CAN help you, Silver Spider. What’s about to happen here is inevitable. Spider-Armor: But you died; I saw you burn up! Mysterio: In the world I came from, my people have the ability to manipulate time at its base level. By distorting the molecules around my form, it was a simple matter to create the illusion that I WANTED you to see. A cheap parlor trick, really, but sufficient to assess your powers. Spider-Armor: Why don’t you go back to your own world where someone CARES what you think? Mysterio: Sadly, I can’t do that, not without your help. You see, I’m a prisoner of time as is my race, but not for long... (Pointing at the Omnitrix) Spider-Armor: I won’t let you have the Omnitrix. Mysterio: You don’t have a choice; neither of us do... Old man: Go on; get, you hideous villain! Spider-Armor: What the...? YOU'RE a Plumber, too? Old man: Of course I am. Don't you know a disguise when you see one? Spider-Armor: That’s a disguise? Old man: No. Ha! Got you! Now hustle yourself home before he gets back; I'll clean up this mess here. Tell you the truth, this is the most fun I've had in years. (laughs) Blossom Utonium: Boo! (Ben gasps, Gwen laughs) Got you! Any sign of Mysterio yet? Spider-Armor: Are you kidding?! Darth-Anakin's got half the Plumbers in town watching me. Spider-Armor (as Chromastone): Here, catch! (he throws two solid laser pieces of crystal at Mysterio, who hits the wall and lets out a loud grunt as he falls to the floor) Right back you! (Mysterio stands up and brushes himself off, gives Spider-Armor as Chromastone an evil chuckle and a ferocious growl) Come on, let’s settle this once and for all. Mysterio: When an alarm sounds, the entire school gathers in the courtyard through which room, Silver Spider? Spider-Armor (as Chromastone): Aw, man! Gimme a break! (He turns back to Mysterio, who had made his great escape) Hey, where’d Mysterio go? Spider-Armor: You know - even though I’d never want to be Mysterio again, think I could ever access those cool powers… minus the body-snatching part? Gilderoy Lockhart: (in slow motion) Found the key. (Everybody, except Spider-Armor freezes: he realizes the true horror as Mysterio appears again) Mysterio: (dropping his hands on top of Spider-Armor’s shoulders) The answer to your question, Silver Spider, is no. Those powers still belong to me! (He grabs Spider-Armor by the arm and pulls him away from the others) Spider-Armor: (grunting) The Hands are gone, Quentin Beck. Your world’s gone! Mysterio: (seizing Spider-Armor and getting ready to toss him): You could’ve been a god! (Spider-Armor gets thrown into the air as he transforms into Wildmutt and saves himself; Spider-Armor as Wildmutt snarls) Well done. So we’ll play shooting ducks until time runs out. Spider-Armor: The teenaged kids at school, Wyldstyle, Emmet, man, the whole town has no clue who I am ever since I found THIS one… Darth-Anakin the Omnitrix ...on the road trip. Blossom Utonium: (After she took a picture of Spider-Armor making a funny face) Spider-Armor, come on, these are for the yearbook. Spider-Armor: Well, which of these poses will go best on a poster when I'm famous? Blossom Utonoim: Famous? For what, exactly? Spider-Armor: I spent an entire summer fighting aliens. Blossom Utonium: Correction: WE spent an entire summmer fighting aliens. Spider-Armor: Fine, I'll make room on the poster. So, can I borrow those notes on that history quiz in the teacher's class? Blossom Utonium: We're not on a mission, Spider-Armor, my love. I don't have to take care of you at school. Spider-Armor: Take care of me? Who saved the entire town from the evil alien dude last night? Hmm? Blossom Utonium: Swampfire. Sorry, man, back at home, you're not a hero. You're just plain old Spider-Armor, and those aliens you turn into, can't help you here, sweetheart. (Grabs her stuff) Toodles. Spider-Armor: (To Blossom) Yeah, well, I don't need your unfortunate notes! (To himself) I got this school wired. Spider-Armor: Bellwood is my town. Wyldstyle, Emmet, and Darth-Anakin's town. Blossom Utonium: I live here too. Major Events Spider-Armor, Darth Anakin, and Blossom face Mysterio for the first time, who escaped from a cryogenic tube where he was held captive. The 10-Hero family are back in Bellwood after their summer vacation. Mysterio manages to take over Spider-Armor's body and activate the Hands of Armageddon. Characters Spider-Armor Blossom Utonium Darth-Anakin Emmet Brickowski Wyldstyle Percy Jackson Joker-Batman Gilderoy Lockhart Darth-Girl Silver-Vader Blaze Firefighter Iron-Gold Justice-Batman Darth-Deadpool Dark-Wonder-Woman Villains Mysterio Symbiote Phantoms Aliens Used (from Spider-Armor) Swampfire (off-screen transformation) Jury Rigg (selected alien was Four Arms) Chromastone Omnitrix-Mysterio (first appearance) Wildmutt Actors Andrew Rhodes - Spider-Armor Emiri Katō - Blossom Utonium Hayden Christensen - Darth-Anakin Chris Pratt - Emmet Brickowski Elizabeth Banks - Wyldstyle Logan Lerman - Percy Jackson Patrick Seitz - Joker-Batman Kenneth Branagh - Gilderoy Lockhart Darth-Girl - Herself Sebastian Shaw - Silver-Vader Unknown Actor - Blaze Firefighter Kirby Morrow - Iron-Gold Kevin Conroy - JUSTICE BATMAN Nolan North - Darth-Deadpool VICKI LEWIS - DARK-WONDER-WOMAN Dee Bradley Baker - Swampfire (Spider-Armor), Jury Rigg (Spider-Armor), Chromastone (Spider-Armor), and Wildmutt (Spider-Armor) Gregg Berger - Mysterio, and Omnitrix-Mysterio (Spider-Armor) Symbiote Phantoms - Themselves